


Just another day

by LaVeela14



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVeela14/pseuds/LaVeela14
Summary: Andy reflects about her lifeOne shot
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

It had been another stressful day at Runway and it was only past 11 am. Andy sat at her desk trying to make everyone´s fucking incompetence look passable so as to not making the day worst by having Miranda fire the whole team.

After Paris things had gotten to better for them and they had come to an agreement the next morning after arriving. She had felt angry as hell at herself for not realizing sooner, at Miranda for not trusting anyone who even tried and also for not taking into account that Nigel had earned the respect that she hadn´t showed and, finally, she wanted to kill Christian for being such an ass.

She couldn´t regret that mistake wholly since it had gotten her to see what was about to happen and made her come to terms with her current situation

First she had come to realize, before her trip, that she didn´t love Nate and had spoken to him about it which sadly had been as if she´d opened Pandora´s box. She had not, at all, expected for him to explode and scream at her that he didn´t care what she thought and had been with someone else for about two months now and was planning to leave the week she left.

Second, she had not been expecting that, the other woman, to be Lily. She should´ve seen those two things coming since Nate had been treating her like dirt and Lily had been awful to her. She couldn´t even make eye contact with her without looking away angrily.

Thirdly, and the reason for her to stay, she was in love with her boss. She had been dreaming, thinking and paying more attention than necessary and had even come to love the twins. She´d let it pass as her own need to be good at her job but her night with Christian had her imagining and wishing Miranda was the one above her.

Even as she thought of leaving and her legs where taking her away it was her heart burning in her heart as if it was a volcano ready to explode that made her turn back. She had been expecting to be eviscerated right there and yet she sat next to her white haired dragon and was greated with an almost muted ¨sorry, later?¨

The question threw her off but she gladly gave a nod even through her stony face. She had not expected the shameful look on Miranda. Upon reaching the Hotel she´d spoken firmly to the other woman and had surprised herself at demanding her to fix things with both Nigel and Emily given that it had been shitty move to step over their heads after they´d been nothing but loyal and even more surprised when returning.

Miranda´s week, upon return, had been full of meetings which she later found out were to ensure that Runway Men was going to be set and Nigel would be taking over it as well as Emily being set on paid leave, remunerated and had been given a raise. What had surprised her more though had been Emily´s words once she left Miranda´s office after closing the doors

¨I guess I have you to thank¨ Emily said with tears in her eyes

¨What?¨ Andy asked unsure. Had the Miranda fire her?

¨I don´t know how you manage things like this. I´m on paid leave and she just moved me to the designer team to take Nigel´s job¨ Emily said smiling at her

¨Em! That´s great! I´m so happy for you¨ Andy said standing and hugging the redhead instinctly who returned it as well as she could given she was still on crutches

¨I still hate you a bit¨ Emily said chuckling and making Andy laugh

¨I hate you too¨ Andy said with a blinding smile and getting one in return

These events had been the start of Andrea´s of a great friendship with them and the strangest relationship with Miranda.

They´d enjoy dinner along with the twins when she left the book. She had even started going to the zoo, park and other places with the twins enjoying and connecting with them. She cherished these moments and loved being able to be a part of their family.

She´d been so into her head that she hadn´t heard Miranda approach her since she hadn´t responded when called. Thankfully Michelle, the new second assistant of the week, had not been there

¨Andrea!¨ Miranda said a bit more loudly

¨What!?¨ Andy said jumping a bit and looking up at the older woman who chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her

¨Call Roy to be here in ten minutes to take me to my meeting, let Cara know you will be getting the twins from school and to please leave dinner set. Also i´ll be joining you as soon as my meeting with the board members is finished¨ Miranda said in her usual voice with amusement in her eyes

¨Yes Miranda¨ Andrea answered and saw the older woman turn to leave and her eyes went immediately to the older woman´s amazing ass and up and down her legs. She had not expected Miranda to turn back to her and catch her

¨Oh, and Andrea?¨ Miranda said with a voice that was simply pure sex and getting the brunet´s attention again making her blush at being caught

¨Yes Miranda?¨ Andy asked with a husky voice and a deep blush making the older woman smirk

¨Remind me to fire you the next time you answer like that, that´s all¨ Miranda turned back into her office laughing

¨Oh come on!¨ Andy said loudly. She loved this side of the woman and the sound of her laugh.


	2. chapt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to make this a two shot but i couldn´t help myself
> 
> I hope you like this :)

¨Hey six! How´s the new living arrangement??¨ Nigel had made his way inside the outer office since he had a meeting in ten minutes with Miranda. The woman had come back from her meeting after lunch and was alone in her own office adjusting some articles.

It was still a couple of hours for her to collect the girls so she´d started with her task of arranging Miranda´s expenses chart to sent it to her accountant. She´d been so concentrated that she jumped when Nigel showed up

¨God! Nigel! Do you want to give me a heart attack!?¨ Andy said while holding a hand to her heart

¨it wasn´t even that scary!¨ Nigel said while chuckling

¨Well, Liisa keeps on making it her mission to keep on scaring me so now so i´m always on high alert.¨ Andy said chuckling. She´d moved to a new apartment with her best friend and sister from another mister who´d moved to work there.

¨Well, from the little you´ve told me about her it´s no wonder she enjoys scaring people¨ Nigel said chuckling

¨Yeah, she´s lucky I love her, otherwise I would beat the crap out of her¨ Andy said laughing. She knew it was impossible even if she did hit her since her friend was highly strong but had the heart of a cute and playful kitten once you knew her.

Unbeknownst to them Miranda had heard every single word whilst appearing unaware. Who the hell was Andrea living with? Why was she saying that she love this woman? She would not share her Andrea!.

¨How´s she adjusting? What happened with that workmate¨ Nigel asked seriously. He´d met Liisa and even he had been worried about her situation with her aggressive workmate stalker.

¨Andrea¨ Miranda had had enough, she was pissed, needed information and Nigel seemed to have plenty.

¨Yes Miranda?¨ Andy went into the office with her pen and pad ready and was slightly shocked at the glare directed at her.

¨If you´re done gossiping tell Nigel to get in and get us coffee, that´s all¨ the older woman said making Andy hurry out before sending Nigel in

¨Hello Miranda¨ Nigel said walking in quite amused. He had an ink as to what his dear friend was angry about. He knew both women had feelings for each other and had tried to play cupid but those two could be really hard headed

¨Close the door and sit down Nigel¨ Miranda glared at her unfazed friend. Sometimes she hated her long time friend

Upon closing the door and sitting down Nigel had decided to bit the bullet

¨What´s wrong dear? ¨ he asked

¨Well, nothing would be wrong if my employees decided to work instead of talking about their romantic status¨ Miranda angrily and tried to hide the tears in her eyes by staring at the photos they needed to discussed

¨Oh trust me dear, if it had been Andrea´s romantic status in our chat you wouldn´t be mad at all¨ Nigel said smirking at his friend making her look up strangely

¨What? How can I not be mad about what you were speaking about!!?¨ Miranda said unbelievingly

¨Why would you be mad about us talking about the problems a woman you don´t even know is having at her new job? ¨ Nigel was confused now. Miranda hadn´t even met Liisa

¨I don´t care about Andrea´s partner´s problems!¨ Miranda said strongly and turned to him almost crying. Nigel was about to answer but was stopped by Andy´s entrance to deliver their coffee.

¨Miranda, is everything alright? Are the girls ok? What´s wrong?¨ Andrea asked Miranda rushing towards the editor´s desk at the sight of tears in those beautiful blue eyes

¨That´s none of your concerns Andrea¨ Miranda said strongly but regretted it the second it came out at the look in the brunet´s eyes. She couldn´t very well tell her assistant that she was angry as hell at the thought of the woman she loved deeply loving someone else and already living together

Andy had unshed tears in her eyes and was about to leave but was stopped by Nigel who decided to take matters to his own hands

¨Ok stop right there you two!¨ He said actually mad at both stubborn women giving them a glare that shocked them.

¨Six, who is Liisa?¨ Nigel started his questioning. Miranda needed to hear this and not ruined a love that was already about to come to light

Miranda glared at him but said nothing, she couldn´t help but be intrigued at her friend´s attitude

¨What? Liisa? She´d my best friend and roommate¨ Andy said with a lone tear falling from her eye. She was hurt by Miranda´s hard dismissal but was trying to hold back her hurt

¨Why are you two roommates? ¨ Nigel kept going

¨Nigel I have no intentions on having any information about my assistants love life. You´re dismissed Andrea¨ Miranda said narrowing her eyes but was shocked at Nigel holding the younger woman by the arm so she wouldn´t leave

¨Nigel what is this about? You already know this! She moved to work here and I couldn´t afford a place on my own so she let me have her spare room¨ Andy asked but answered anyways. She felt really confused and was hating being put in this situation. It´d been way to long since she´d been on the end of Miranda´s indifference and vicious words

¨Now, what is she to you?¨ Nigel asked finally while holding Andy by the arm and shocking Miranda who was left speechless.

¨She´s like my sister. What´s the matter here!?¨ Andy asked already tired of this and really angry now ¨You know what? Whatever! I´m gone, this is absurd. Let go of me Nigel!¨ Andy finished while forcing Nigel´s arm away before turning back and leaving the room with tears on her eyes shocking both people in the room; they´d never seen her so angry

¨Miranda, seriously? You´re allowing her to walk away?¨ Nigel said almost screeching at the editor with indignation

Miranda for her part was staring speechless at the doors where Andrea had left ¨I… What…?¨ she said before looking back at Nigel unsure of what had just happened

¨You either pull yourself together or you´re losing the most loving and amazing person you´ll ever meet because of a ridiculous insecurity about someone who you don´t know and is actually a good person and heart sister to Six¨ Nigel was almost screaming at her while pointing towards the elevators

Miranda stared at him for a minute and jumped from her sit before rushing to the elevator only to get angry at how long it was taking for it to get there

¨Fuck it!¨ Miranda thought before taking her high heels off and rushing towards the stairs and running as fast as she could through the seventeen floors

No one had ever seen the Dragon Lady taking the stairs, running, without her footwear or screaming at anyone who got on her way

Andy was making her way out of the elevator crying completely at how evil Miranda had shown herself towards her personal life and, mostly, angry at Nigel´s abuse of his own knowledge about her life

She´d been about to cross the door but found herself stopped by a shocking voice that almost screamed her name

¨ANDREA!!!!¨ Miranda almost screamed when making her way out of the stairs door and all but sprinted towards the younger woman making every single person stop with their hearts on their throats at the sight and tone of voice of the vicious Devil in Prada. They turned to the younger woman expecting to see blood since no one had ever gotten the Dragon to speak louder than a whisper

Andy turned with tears down her eyes to see Miranda running towards her without her high heels and stopping right in front of her to hold her forearm and locking eyes with her.

¨Miranda…¨ Andy started confused at the sight of the woman she loved out of breath and in such a breathless state in front of a place full of people which could very much ruin the woman´s reputation.

¨No… Andrea… Please…¨ Miranda started talking while trying to catch her breath. She´d basically run down seventeen flights of stairs; thankfully Andy humored her while she got her breath back

Unbeknownst to them there were people staring and filming them

¨Please don´t leave me, I’m so sorry my Andrea, I thought you were dating that woman¨ Miranda whispered which, thankfully to her wasn´t caught by many people

¨Why would that matter? And you could´ve simply asked me¨ Andy whispered back with a shocked look but holding the white haired goddess´s hand

¨Because I don’t like to share darling¨ Miranda said with a few tears running down her eyes. Andy was about to enquire what she meant but was stopped by Miranda´s lips on her own making her forget everything

People all around them started cat calling, whispering and cheering at the sight of their Ice Queen as a person and, most of all, in love

The pair separated after a few minutes and joined their foreheads while getting their breathing back

¨Miranda, are you sure?¨ Andy whispered softly while locking eyes with her beautiful fashion queen

¨I´m in love with you my darling, I was truly scared about losing you to someone else because i´m a coward my love¨ Miranda whispered back with a few tears on her own while staring right at Andrea

¨My love, if you were a coward you wouldn´t have run down 17 flights of stairs in order to kiss me in front of every single person at the ground floor¨ Andy said pecking her softly which made Miranda wake up

Turning around with widened eyes to stare at every single person that had seen her display of affection towards her very much assistant and simply said ¨Oh god¨ while blushing and turning to hiding her face on Andrea´s neck while crying at her lack of discretion

Andrea, in the meantime, made eye contact with everyone in front of her with tears in her eyes and simply said ¨Please¨ while looking around.

Josh, one of the security guys, along with Roy made their way to them and shielded them before turning to everyone else.

They stopped a second before Roy actually said loudly ¨Who ever has seen Ms Priestly happy raise your hand¨ surprising everyone along with both women mostly since no one raised their hand which made Miranda tear up even more.

At the visual response Roy continued ¨Whoever wants to see her happy please raise your hand¨ which made every single person raise their hands. Some of them even raised both their hands which made Miranda put her hand on her mouth in shock

At this Roy made the last and most powerful statement/question ¨ Everyone in favor of letting this episode be the beautiful event it was and not be told outside please raise your hand¨

Andrea and Miranda both started tearing even more at the sight of everyone´s support and hugged thightly while listening to the cheering on the background. After a few seconds Miranda pulled away and locked eyes with Andy while smiling and spoke strongly

¨Andrea, you´re fired¨ this made Andy along with most people laugh since Andy had hugged Miranda and twirled them around before pecking her lips

¨Yes Miranda¨


End file.
